The invention relates generally to simple cameras of the type which are adapted to use percussion-ignitable flashlamps. Applicant's own prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,492, issued on July 24, 1973, entitled "Camera Shutter and Flashlamp Igniting System", discloses a relatively inexpensive camera which incorporates a simple shutter and flashlamp ignition system. The system was particularly intended for incorporation into a low-cost camera and has proved relatively foolproof in operation by the general public.